downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6.08
Episode 6.08 is the eighth episode in the sixth series of Downton Abbey. It aired on November 8th, 2015 in the UK, and will air on February 21st, 2016 in the US. It is a feature-length episode, lasting 72 minutes. Synopsis Between July 22 and August 29, 1925: Bertie's circumstances at Brancester Castle change suddenly, leaving Edith uncertain whether to risk telling him the truth or keep her past a secret at all costs. Mary wonders if she can ever make peace with her younger sister as fresh hostilities escalate between them. Spratt shows some hidden talents and Molesley's first day as a teacher does not go according to plan. Mrs Patmore's bed and breakfast attracts unwanted attention, leaving her in need of the Crawley's help. Plot Edith and Cora are walking in the gardens, discussing Edith's recent proposal from Bertie. Edith admits to her mother that she really does love him and would gladly accept him in a trice if not for Marigold. Cora tells her daughter that it would be impossible for her and Bertie to experience any true happiness by leading him on such a secret. Outside, near the Servants' Hall, Sergeant Willis is questions Mrs Patmore with Mrs Hughes watching. The inspector informs Mrs Patmore of her very first guests at her new Bed & Breakfast house, a certain "Dr. Fletcher and his wife." He reveals to a quite shocked and humiliated Mrs Patmore that the so-called "courteous and respectable people" were, in actuality, adulterers by the names of Mr McKitt and Mrs Dorrit. Because of wanted criminals visiting would make the house one of ill repute. Upstairs, in the library, Robert reads a letter from his mother who writes that she is quite enjoying herself in France. Rosamund is angry, as their mother is being impossible and has exhausted Robert's patience, but reminds her brother that she, Violet, had given him Teo, who was lying in her basket. Robert then turns his attention to his wife and daughter; Rosamund wonders whether Bertie will indeed marry Edith, should he learn about Marigold's parentage. Robert says how he just does not want his middle daughter to be hurt. In Thirsk, Tom awaits Mary, where he learns from a newspaper that the sixth Marquess of Hexham has passed away suddenly. Mary is interested of how it will affect Edith's beau, as he was/is the agent at that particular estate-mansion. Downstairs, Anna and Mr Bates are enjoying "playful teasing" about Mrs Patmore's unfortunate difficulties. Mr Molesley is preparing for his very first lesson as a teacher at the local Elementary School. Although nervous at first, Baxter convinces him to go for it which boots his self-confidence. At Crawley House, Isobel and "Dickie" are expressing their disagreements of who had sent an invite to Isobel to attend the wedding/marriage of his firstborn son and Amelia Cruikshank. Isobel reminds Dickie that no one had ever been as rude to her as his son Larry has been to her. Lord Merton thinks that this may be Amelia's influence and motivation, to which Isobel agrees. Richard assures Isobel that Amelia is "a kind and gentle soul" but Isobel is not so certain; as she does not know her. In Mr Carson's sitting room, Mrs Hughes hesitantly admitted that it was all she could do to stop from laughing herself about Mrs Patmore's own house being called a house of ill repute. Her husband, however, is not amused; sure that people will make a connection between Mrs Patmore's house and her longtime work at the Downton estate. Mrs Hughes assures Carson that she will not tell the family. In Mary's room, she and Anna are laughing at the exact same subject. Mary tells Anna about the sudden death of the sixth Marquess of Hexon, which might effect Edith's new boyfriend since he is/was the agent. Anna reminds her that she had not met Mr, Pelham as she was otherwise detained, to which Mary apologizes; and wonders if her romance will not be the only one coming to an untimely end. Anna asks if she's heard from Henry; and says that she has not, which she considers a good thing. Downstairs, Ms. Patmore is still shaken that her recently opened Bed & Breakfast ''will be from then on known as "a house of ill repute," and can't get it out of her mind. Mr. Moseley suddenly comes in, accompanied by Mr. Dawes, who has Daisy's exam results. He gladly informs Daisy that she has passed every test with flying colors, which delights everyone. In the dining room, Cora is sympathetic that Bertie Pelham has had yet another tragedy: first at the car race, and next hearing that his second cousin-once-removed has died out of the blue. Edith returns from having answered a telephone call from Bertie. Mary wonders what is to happen to Bertie now that he is no longer the agent of Brancaster Castle. Robert says that is all up to the next heir. Edith astonishes all by revealing that Bertie is none other the seventh Marquess of Hexon, which makes him more suitable for Edith's romantic affections and marriage, and out-ranking them all. This makes Mary quite jealous. As all leave for dinner, Mary still does not believe Bertie's newfound fortune and high status, he would not want to marry Edith now. In Mr. Carson's office, Moseley has told him about his new job as a teacher at the school. Mr. Carson is less convinced that he can both teach and work as a footman. Mrs. Hughes reminds her husband that they still have Andy and Thomas as second footmen. Mr. Carson expresses his annoyance and impatience at having Mr. Barrow in his charge still. After dinner was eaten, Isobel, Rosamund, Edith, and Cora are all giggling at Ms. Patmore's ill fortune regarding her ''Bed & Breakfast. Cora assures Edith that they will all have solemn faces when Bertie turns up. Tom reveals to Mary that he had a call from Henry; that he is mourning Charlie's death and missing her. Mary determinedly tells Tom not ask Henry to come over or encourage him in any way. Alone, Edith and Rosamund are talking. Edith says that Mary is sure that Bertie will throw her over, which Rosamund is unsure as to why, as she thinks it is encouraging to come over. Edith is concerned that he might break up with her in order to start anew. Rosamund asks if she had told him about young Marigold; to Edith replies that she has not yet. Her aunt says to make a clean break with it, as she would regret if she didn't. Edith is sure that she'll regret it either way. Downstairs, Mr. Moseley is getting ready for some test papers for comprehension he will do in the very first teaching position. Mrs. Hughes offers to accompany Ms. Patmore to her cottage, where they can both help her niece Lucy face this new ordeal of probable gossip and scandal. In their bedroom, Robert still express delight at his second child marrying someone as wealthy and prosperous as the seventh Marquess of Hexon; whereas Mary would have gone off with "a mechanic." Cora reminds him that there is still Marigold, and that Edith must tell him about her if she and Bertie are to have any chance of happiness. In the woods near the estate, Mary and Tom are checking where the houses should stand in the future. Tom continues to annoy Mary about Henry being the man for her.She reminds him that it is difficult to marry the second time.Tom expresses his insistence that she give Henry another chance. Uncertain of his honesty, Mary worms the truth about Marigold's family heritage out of him. Exasperated, Tom insists that Marigold won't make her happy and that Henry Talbot will. Robert, Cora and Rosamund are in the dining room, where Rosamund now expresses her dislike at allowing Edith to deceive a young rich man into marriage and from a scandal they are all concealing him from. Cora agrees that Edith does not have to tell everyone about Marigold, but that she must tell Bertie; then it would be his choice. Edith arrives with a somber Bertie and Cora expresses her sympathy about the sudden death of his dear second cousin Peter. Bertie prefers to called just Mr. Pelham until the service and leaves with Edith unpack. Rosamund is indignant that Robert would want Bertie tricked into marriage; Robert ignores her and says that is going for a walk. Cora says to her sister-in-law at how little luck Edith has had in her. Rosamund agrees, but knows that she is making a terrible mistake. Downstairs, Mr. Carson reminds the others that Mr. Pelham is now known as Lord Hexon and should be referred to as "His Lordship." Thomas gives Miss Baxter the letter than said that he was unsuitable for the job of footman, chauffeur, and butler combined, and best wishes for the future. Still feeling cut off from the world, Thomas merely says What future?" and leaves. Cast List References Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Article stubs